


i don't want you to leave in the morning

by house_laurie



Series: GOTBANGTAN [3]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (just a little champagne), (nothing too crazy), Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Kim Yugyeom, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Switching, Teasing, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Yugyeom, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_laurie/pseuds/house_laurie
Summary: Jeongguk wants Yugyeom more than anything and plans to do anything to make him his.





	i don't want you to leave in the morning

The gentle clatter of polished silverware against gleaming glass plates was barely louder than the soft chatter that went on between the guests but Jeongguk could feel the gaze of the princess, her name completely escaping him -- perhaps it was Jisoo? Or Jaeeun? Or perhaps even Jihee? No, it was surely Jisoo -- and he only hoped she wouldn’t approach him at any point during the night. Her mask was painted gold and fringed along the edge with red ribbon intertwined with gold thread and decorated with a lovely red rose -- Jeongguk couldn’t care less if it was fake or real -- and accented with golden leaves and was unique enough that he would remember it and keep a look out for it throughout the night to avoid speaking to her.

She was just another “potential match” his father found her and like all the others, he liked her less and less as the night wore on.

Instead, time and time again, he caught himself looking a few chairs down from the princess down at another noble wearing a white mask adorned with mermaids and a centerpiece that Jeongguk figured was most definitely Poseidon’s head, the design on the mask made to look as if it was made from cracked marble, with Yugyeom wearing a well-fitted cream-colored suit to match his ensemble. 

Kim Yugyeom, son of a wealthy duke who possessed many titles and was well-known all throughout the kingdom and even beyond. Yugyeom also held his own title, that of baron, and was also considered marriageable, if Jeongguk correctly recalled.

Of course, a prince taking on a baron as his husband was unheard of but Jeongguk was more than willing to be the first prince to break tradition.

Poor Jisoo. But then again, it was for the best, really.

She could go home and get married off to a far more suitable royal while he planned to pursue a different royal bearing the last name of Kim. And unlike Jisoo, chasing after Yugyeom actually felt exciting, sending his heart into overdrive anytime he looked over at him and it seemed anytime he did, Yugyeom always seemed capable of meeting his gaze, dark eyes sparkling with mischief and something much darker that Jeongguk wished to dig out from the folds of the boy’s heart for the sake of hoarding it all for himself. 

He wanted to gaze into Yugyeom’s eyes, to read into his soul and to bare himself to the younger boy in return, wanting to tell him all of his deep, dark secrets and to return the favor so they could cuddle, souls bared, and not having anything to hide from each other once all their clothes were stripped away, abandoned somewhere on the floor, and only their masks stood as a barrier between them.

And after dinner, the moment he spots a window of opportunity, Jeongguk hurries over to Yugyeom (as fast as he can without running or attracting attention to himself, of course) where he stood by the fireplace with his hands folded behind his back, gaze focused on the fire crackling just behind the wire screen -- or at least, it is until Jeongguk steals away his attention with a gentle pat to his shoulder, his excuse for touching Yugyeom disguised as a courteous way of getting his focus on him so they could speak. They’re close enough, Jeongguk realizes with a fast-beating heart, that they could almost whisper and still be able to hear each other as if they were speaking at a regular volume but without the risk of others hearing what they were talking about.

“I noticed you looking my way all throughout dinner,” Jeongguk teases, which is thinly veiled by an accusatory tone he assumes for the sake of messing with Yugyeom a little more, and the younger snorts out a laugh.

“I seem to remember things differently.”

“Oh, really? Tell me how it really was and I’ll tell you that you’re wrong, Kim Yugyeom.”

“I saw you looking at me,” Yugyeom breathes out as he leaned in so close that Jeongguk could feel his breath, sweet-smelling like nectar from the prettiest flowers, and he couldn’t help but be a little apprehensive that the other guests were watching them but a quick glance proves that to be untrue since everybody was too far in the champagne to even notice them standing so close to one another let alone being in such close proximity that just Jeongguk knew leaning slightly forward would be enough to allow him to press his lips to Yugyeom’s.

“So if I was?”

“You’re truly shameless, Jeongguk.”

“Can’t say the same for you.”

“You’re such a brat.”

“How can I be a brat when I’m older than you?”

“Age doesn’t equal maturity, brat.”

“Real mature,” Jeongguk sneers and then, leaning in, he growls in Yugyeom’s ear, “I'll have to teach you a lesson.”

“Not if I do it first, Jeongguk. Shall I bend you over a table this time? Or will you fuck me against the wall until I'm screaming your name? What'll it be?”

“Is that a proposition? Or a challenge?”

“Depends on how you want to look at it,” Yugyeom growls lowly, grabbing the elder’s arm and holding firm at his elbow and even though it hurts, Yugyeom’s nails practically digging into his skin as though he wasn’t even wearing a suit, Jeongguk holds his gaze, unwavering as he murmurs back,

“Let’s go upstairs, shall we?”

They slip away from the party completely unnoticed, footsteps quiet as they trudged up the back staircase located near the kitchen, preferring not to take any chances because there would always be one person, no matter how many glasses of wine and champagne they had downed, who could remember everything that happened when while blind-drunk and they wanted this to only be between the two of them.

Jeongguk allows Yugyeom into the room first, holding the door for him and shutting it behind him, locking it just in case somebody had followed them upstairs, and then he hugs the younger from behind, lips latching onto his pulse where he sucked on the sensitive skin, hoping to leave a dark hickey, hoping to mark Yugyeom as his. Of course, Yugyeom scrambles away a few seconds later to escape such a fate, falling onto the massive king-sized bed with a thump. He feels strong hands turning him over, his body sliding against the slippery, silk sheets as Jeongguk pulled him to the edge of the bed, hands tugging his belt out of the loops followed by his slacks, shoes having already been tossed off to the side somewhere.

“Yugyeommie, you look stunning,” Jeongguk whispers as he pulls on the younger’s blouse, snapping off the buttons in a hurry, sucking in a deep breath as he took in his lover’s toned chest and even running a hand over his torso in adoration.

“I think it’s only fair if you take something off, too, Jeon,” Yugyeom purred rather seductively, hurriedly popping out the buttons on Jeongguk’s dress shirt and pushing it off his shoulders along with the vest he wore, Jeongguk shrugging to help him take it off until he was bare-chested.

“That’s better. Much, much better.”

“So do you want to go first or should I?”

“I will,” Yugyeom excitedly whispers. “I want to!”

“Okay,” Jeongguk laughs as he rolls over onto his back, Yugyeom helping him out of the rest of his clothes as he came to straddle his hips. “I’m all yours.”

He finds himself so caught up in the open-mouthed kisses Yugyeom presses to his lips, occasionally trailing up to bite at his neck and no doubt leaving behind bruises that would be so difficult to hide in the following weeks -- not that he minded. If anything, it would teach Jisoo and her father both that he wasn’t available, not when he belonged to the beauty hovering over him in every way possible.

At the start of the night, Yugyeom’s hair had been parted and slicked back but now, his bangs flopped in his eyes as if they hadn’t been held back by gel in the first place. It looked nicer now, more natural, more like Yugyeom but sadly, Jeongguk knew he couldn’t expect to see the younger man like this outside of the bedroom just like how he couldn’t offer him the same, unadulterated passion pouring out of his hands like melted gold and flowing satin silk.

But perhaps that’s what made the kisses they shared between themselves so special, treasured more than any glimmering jewels or gold doubloons locked away in their families’ lavish treasuries.

The only thing that bothers him about their arrangements are the masks on their faces, Jeongguk already feeling uncomfortable from the amount of sweat pooling between his cheekbones and the plastic mask held to his face by the satin ribbon tied at the back of his head -- and he felt the same about Yugyeom’s.

Reaching up with both hands, he brings them up behind Yugyeom’s head and gently tugs at the ribbons until the mask falls away, Jeongguk tossing it off to the side where it hits the floor with a clatter, Yugyeom returning the favor by lifting his head up just enough to slide the mask right off his head.

“I think it’s only fair if I can see your face, too,” Yugyeom teases, playfully thumbing at Jeongguk’s lower lip for a moment before bringing his hands to rest on either side of the elder’s head. 

“But wouldn't it be more fun to wear them? Perhaps while pretending to be strangers?”

“It's not as fun when we do know each other,” and Jeongguk frowns at this.

“You’re so unimaginative.”

“I’ll make you eat those words, Jeongguk,” Yugyeom growls in his ear and from that point on, everything falling out of focus except Yugyeom’s touch on him and caring touch providing comfort as Yugyeom stretched him open, carefully cuing one, two, and eventually three fingers and making sure Jeongguk could easily take three fingers up to the knuckle so he wasn't in pain later.

Even with all of their playful jabs and sometimes not-so-nice teasing, they still didn't want to do anything to hurt each other, from fear of spoiling the fun and losing each other's trust, the latter being more important for them both. 

But of course, they had promised a long while back to never ever do anything to hurt each other and whenever they had a moment to themselves, they always made sure to never go back on that promise. 

Yugyeom grabs him by the hips and pulls him to the edge of the bed, allowing Jeongguk to comfortably wrap his legs around his waist, tossing his head back as he felt Yugyeom fill him up, leaving him so tight and full that it takes several minutes and lots of deep, focused breathing before he finds himself somewhat used to the stretch. And the whole time, Yugyeom remains  _ so patient  _ while waiting for Jeongguk to adjust to his size before starting up his thrusts, slow for now.

“You’re so sexy, Jeonggukkie,” Yugyeom growls, thrusts getting more erratic as he was spurred on by Jeongguk’s moans, the elder’s eyebrows furrowing in pleasure as he felt the tip of Yugyeom’s cock brushing up where he was most sensitive, his body jolting every time his lover's cock hit his prostate.

And when he carefully angles his hips up, Jeongguk's back arches again, low moans getting increasingly louder and louder as Yugyeom's thrusts quicken, hips smacking so hard against the backs of his thighs that he was practically sliding up the bed from the force, the silken sheets beneath him so slippery that he could only relish in the sweet glide, the softness of the sheets feeling like honey dripping across his sweaty body.

“So good,” Jeongguk gasps against Yugyeom's mouth, fingers wrapping around his untouched cock as he desperately pumped himself, the rolling heat washing over him in waves getting hotter and hotter with every passing second, that familiar tightening in his belly urging him on.

And then, stars fill his vision, leaving Jeongguk blinded and dazed as he blankly stared up at the ceiling, body occasionally twitching when Yugyeom nudges his oversensitive prostate. When Yugyeom also reaches his end a few moments later, pulling out as cum splattered over Jeongguk's stomach and thighs, the elder sighs softly, flashing Yugyeom a bashful grin even though they were both still struggling to catch their breath, chests rising and falling in heavy strides.

When Yugyeom pulls out so he could lay down beside him, both of them feeling awfully sleepy but despite not feeling entirely sated quite yet, Jeongguk turns over onto his side so he could look at his lover and he whispers,

“Want some champagne?”

“You serious?” Yugyeom laughs, to which Jeongguk nods.

“Yeah, totally serious. One glass can’t hurt, right?”

“As long as it’s just one glass.”

“Of course.”

“Classy as ever.”

“You know it,” and with some difficulty, the ache in his lower back just a little bothersome as he struggled to shift his weight onto his knees, Jeongguk pulled open the drawer to the bedside table nearest him and looks over in time to see Yugyeom’s lips curl back into a devilish Cheshire cat grin.

They join their glasses, making sure they  _ clink _ ed before taking a sip of the bubbly drink, relishing in the way the alcohol settled comfortably in their bellies, leaving them warm all over in a way that the effect of their orgasms washing over them couldn’t. The buzz Jeongguk feels after finishing his glass of champagne is what motivates him to brush aside the fatigue he felt as well as the soreness in his lower back to straddle Yugyeom, the younger’s chuckle getting cut off by a moan when Jeongguk starts grinding against him, the delicious friction causing his hips to buck up as he chased after sweet, blinding pleasure.

“A-ah, Jeongguk…”

“My turn, Yugyeommie,” the elder whispers as he guided the younger into a seated position, mouth trailing from the shell of his ear, over his hammering pulse, and down to his collarbones, where he leaves a slew of kisses before trailing even lower, biting at the skin around one of his nipples before finally latching onto the hardened bud.

“Oh, shit,” Yugyeom breathes out, tossing his head back in pleasure, toes curling and eyes squeezing shut whenever Jeongguk sucks harder, even tugging a bit with his teeth. 

“You’re gorgeous, Yugyeommie.”

“You don’t need to resort to compliments to get me to open my legs for you,” the younger laughs, Jeongguk playfully smacking his ass as a light punishment for purposely goading him on.

“Don't flatter yourself.”

“Weren't you just flattering me?” 

In hopes of riling up Jeongguk, Yugyeom rolls his hips but is pinned down by his hips a moment later, movements having been forced to a stop by strong hands.

“Maybe I was,” and that's when Yugyeom feels himself tumble head-first into bliss.

It feels as if Jeongguk is all around him, his musky scent invading his nostrils and careful touch sending him keening as he stretches him open, back arching against the sheets and nails dragging angry, red trails across the elder’s back from the delicious stretch he feels as he rocks against Jeongguk’s cock. 

Yugyeom can also hear Jeongguk over his own moans, watching adoringly as the elder’s eyes rolled back into head from pleasure-pain, and he tugs him down for a kiss, moulding their lips together for a kiss that makes his lungs burn and leaves him gasping even as the path of Jeongguk’s mouth trails away from his lips, leaving behind a burning trail on his skin until Yugyeom is absolutely positive he’s going to combust.

He's positive that it's not the wine making him feel so desperate, not when there wasn't a single substance out there that was more debilitating than Jeongguk himself, and every thrust, every kiss, every naughty whisper brings him closer to the edge. At this point, he didn’t even care if everybody downstairs could hear him -- he was too far gone to even consider that he might be too loud -- and when he finally falls off the edge, Jeongguk following suit a few moments later, the kiss his lover presses to his lips is the only thing that silences his moans of pleasure.

“O-Oh… that felt so good,” Yugyeom gasps against his lover’s mouth, eyelids hanging heavy and chest rising and falling in deep strides.

“You’re so handsome,” Jeongguk chuckles as he brushes away his damp fringe from his forehead, the younger smiling up at his lover even though he was also breathing awfully hard, both of them absolutely gasping for breath as they felt their orgasms wash over them in heavy waves.

“So are you, Jeonggukkie.”

“This was really great.”

“Yeah, it really was,” Yugyeom agrees once they’re both snuggled up under the covers, shuffling a little closer so he could sling his leg around Jeongguk’s midsection, cheek resting on the elder’s warm chest for the sake of closeness rather than warmth.

“Will you stay the night?” Jeongguk whispers, sparing a glance at their hands, fingers twined together despite how awfully warm they both felt, and then looking up to lock gazes with Yugyeom, spotting nothing in the younger’s eyes that alerted him that something was wrong or that he was uncomfortable with his proposal.

“That sounds nice,” Yugyeom sighs, shuffling closer until he had an arm wrapped around his waist, head tucked under the elder’s chin.

“So that’s a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes, silly.”

And for the rest of the night, they cuddle together under fluffy blankets and share kisses while the sweat on their bodies dried, leaving them feeling sticky all over and a little uncomfortable but nothing so unbearable that they were leaping into the shower to get clean. It didn't matter, though. Being able to hold hands and kiss each other and feel how close they were, how _warm_ their lover felt as they fell asleep -- that’s what really mattered.


End file.
